


chip my pride (lose my mind)

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: RK makes it difficult. He makes most things difficult.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	chip my pride (lose my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, my first proper D:BH/Reed900 fic, as both previous ones were set very clearly in the _Detroit Evolution_ canon. Kind of nervous about posting it, but I'm also oddly proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Title from "Seigfried" by Frank Ocean.

Crown of his head pushing futilely at the unyielding surface of the bed, throat arched back starkly, Gavin keens pathetically, a weak whine catching at the back of his throat, and tries to hold on. His cock is hard and leaking, and his hole feels used and sloppy even as two capable fingers are still plunged deep inside it, and all he wants is to fucking _come_.

RK makes it difficult. He makes most things difficult.

Mercifully, for a given value of merciful Gavin has yet to adequately quantify, RK's tongue stops teasing at his foreskin, and instead his mouth moves briefly away only to swallow him down in one long movement which only ends when his cockhead messily hits the back of his throat, coating it with a spurt of pre-come and causing Gavin's entire body to seize up. He rises on shaky elbows to stare down his own body. Can't help but squirm at the sight, caught, which shifts RK's fingers inside him. It's dirty and too deep the way they casually probe at him where whatever substance CyberLife created to mimic android jizz is still coating Gavin's insides from where RK came earlier. Where Gavin told him to come, breathed a desperate _fucking don't pull out_ before RK had a chance to move away.

It should be objectively bad. What could an android meant to assist with police investigations know about sucking dick? But it's not. It's so very _not_. It never fucking is anything other than perfect suction and unbearable wetness. The way he swallows around Gavin's cockhead and puckers his lips tightly at the root of him, all while his tongue drags deliciously around whatever it can reach, is almost too much. The best head Gavin's ever had, not least because RK doesn't require air, can go at it for however long Gavin needs him to, if Gavin were calling the shots in any way here.

Kicking weakly at RK's left side to move him along predictably accomplishes nothing. RK only sucks harder and fingers him that extra half of an inch deeper, dangling the edge in front of his eyes for an instant before retreating to shallow thrusts of his fingers and more teasing licks of his tongue, and Gavin rests his foot on his shoulder in momentary surrender.

When RK clutches at his right calf with his free hand it's to steady it with white-knuckled precision, the inside of his wrist pressed snugly to the skin. His mouth pulls away with a deliberate tight-lipped drag up the column of Gavin's cock which has his hole fluttering obscenely around the fingers still poking around inside him, casually thorough. The tip catches lewdly on his bottom lip, sticky pre-come to slick saliva facsimile, as if Gavin's human flesh were ridiculously unwilling to quit RK's artificial one. But it does.

A sharp nip at the thin skin stretched over Gavin's ankle bone has RK's head turned inward just enough for Gavin to get a clear view of his glowing LED shifting from blue to yellow to red in an acid trip-like way, almost hypnotic. The touch at his ankle switches from a light dragging of teeth to an open-mouthed bite. Gavin hisses, and his cock jumps against his lower belly to dribble more pre-come in sticky drips, toes curling almost painfully tightly. His hands grasp at the sheets, but any protest dies before it can become words as RK's eyes zero in on his, and he lightly mutters, "Behave," before the pads of his fingers search out that sweet spot which always has Gavin coming his brains out by the end of the night and which RK never fails to exploit until he's sore and oversensitive.

Seemingly stubbornly rejecting allowing Gavin anything resembling relief for the time being, RK smiles around too many teeth, before he dips his head back down to suckle messily at the very tip of Gavin's cock. Head heavy and shoulders trembling, Gavin settles down again, the sweaty skin of his back sinking into the sheets.

It's barely evening. No work tomorrow. Anticipation of what RK will do with all that time has his teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard enough to break skin. When he moans weakly RK smiles around him, and Gavin knows he's caught.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! :))) I want to write more of these two, and I hope someone out there wants the same. Please let me know. <3 Kudos and comments appreciated. Jeez, I'm shaking. :D
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
